νίdεos Shiήσβi divεrtidσs
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Los personajes de Naruto en los momentos mas vergonzosos. Conjunto de drabbles.
1. El plan imperfecto

**Aqui les traigo un intento de comedia xD.**

**Bueno, este fic tendrá videos divertidos de la mayoría de shinobis de todas las aldeas que pueda hacer. Incluso incluire a losn villanos, es decir Akatsuki y Orochimaru.**

Las edades de los personajes al filmar el video variaran. Para hacerlo mas divertido x)

**En fin, aqui les traigo el primer capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masiashi Kishimoto. No de Mizaki, Masiashi, Mizaki no, Masiashi, no Mizaki, No Yuuna, No Mizaki...¿Se los deje lo suficientemente claro? =3**

* * *

El plan

**Imperfecto**

Una cabecita rubia asoma por un poste. Una carita de kitsune juguetón es lo que caracteriza al pequeño Naruto al momento de hacer una de sus conocidas bromas. Mira en todas direcciones sin encontrar a nadie.

—No hay moros en la costa—Dice con su infantil vocecilla mientras una juguetona sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

En ese momento Naruto Uzumaki tendría…em…Que serán ¿Unos cinco años? Si, esa misma edad. Su pequeño cerebro era una ingeniosa mente del mal, pero era totalmente ingenuo a la hora de descubrir al culpable. ¿Qué conveniente no?

Divisó a su presa. Un pequeño Inuzuka y un aburrido Nara, acompañado por su inseparable amigo Akimichi, se encontraban a la orilla de un lago haciendo un día de campo. La madre del pequeño Choji siempre consentía al pequeño grupito de tres con sus deliciosas comidas.

Shikamaru, quién posee su inconfundible expresión de aburrimiento grabada en su infantil carita, se encuentra con un palito sujeto a una soga que al mismo tiempo esta sosteniendo un pedacito de pan y sumergiéndolo en el agua, esperando pescar un lindo pez para llevarle a su madre. La posición era una perfecta oportunidad para el Uzumaki, pues el pequeño Nara estaba a cuatro patas y con la cabeza casi dentro del agua.

Shikamaru no le había querido pasar la tarea de matemáticas esa mañana. Y ahora pagaría por ello.

Con un ágil movimiento de piernas el pequeño Kitsune de bolsillo sale de su escondite.

Naruto se lanza como un torpedo corriendo a una rapidez increíble donde se encontraba Shikamaru, preparando su pierna derecha para darle una buena patada al Nara. Sin embargo, a Shikamaru se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de sumergir su cabecita en el agua para refrescarse en ese preciso momento.

Consecuencia:

Naru, a quién se le ocurrió también la otra maravillosa idea de cerrar los ojos para darle emoción al momento, se sorprende cuando su pequeño piecito impulsado en una patada le da a la nada. El pequeño Kitsune termina _encima _de la espalda del Nara, y como no es muy normal que un zorrito rubio este en tu espalda, el pequeño ciervo del clan Nara se levanta y el rubio cae al agua.

Kiba y Choji no tardan en percatarse de esto, comienzan a reír como desquiciados.

Repetición.

El rubio patea, el moreno se levanta, el rubio cae al agua, los acompañantes sufren de un ataque de risa.

Ahora la autora ríe como desquiciada.

* * *

**Espero reviews! Me gustaria saber que tanto apesto en la comedia ;w;**

**Debo saber. ¿Sirvo para esto? ¿O deberia tirarme de un acantilado y llevarme mis horrorosos intentos de comedia conmigo?**


	2. El gran Uchiha toma un baño

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de _Masashi_ Kishimoto-sama (Ahora si lo escribí bien xD)

* * *

**

El gran Uchiha toma un baño

— ¡¡No, Nooo suéltame Kisame Nooo!! ¡No quiero un baño!!

Un hombre de un singular tono de piel azul arrastra por el suelo a su compañero de equipo, quien suplica a todo pulmón que no lo obligue a meterse a la ducha.

—Itachi, vas a bañarte y no hay otra opción.

— ¿Pero por que? ¡Ya me bañe el mes pasado! —Itachi se sostiene de la pared con sus uñas, dejando una larga marca en esta. Kisame lo toma del abdomen y comienza a halar mas fuerte de el, hasta que logra separarlo de la pared y se lo pone en el hombro como si se tratara de una mochila.

**συσυσυ**

— ¿Dónde esta Itachi?

—En la bañera—Kisame dejó salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá con cansancio. —No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado lograr obligarlo a tener contacto con el agua.

Hidan miró al hombre pez, ceñudo.

— ¿A Itachi no le gusta tomar baños?

—Eso parece.

— ¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡Sacrilegio! —Hidan se llevó ambas manos al cabello, casi arrancándolo desde las raíces.

—Hidan, tu eres un adicto a los baños. Y bueno, es que tu siempre estas cubierto de sangre—Afirmó Kisame mientras que examinaba al albino con la mirada.

—Debo oler bien siempre, eso atrae a las chicas—Hidan levantó un brazo y se olfateó la axila, haciendo que Kisame torciera una mueca de desagrado. —Aaah, rosas silvestres—Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba las piernas encima del sofá.

—Iré a ver como va Ita…

— ¡Tobi! ¡Vuelve aquí estúpido! Un

—Tobi lo siente sempai, fue un accidente. ¡Por favor no me lastimes! —Tobi comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor del sofá, siendo perseguido por Deidara.

— ¡Vas a ser arte por decir que mis figuras son piratas! Un—Deidara comenzó a moldear arcilla con sus manos.

— ¡No! ¡Espera Deidara! ¡No dentro del…-

KAAABOOOOM

**συσυσυ**

—Y entonces el pato gigante destruye el barco carente de odio. La gente grita. —Itachi narraba toda una crónica marina mientras que movía a un patito de hule a donde se encontraba un barquito de juguete. — ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! —Itachi agudizó su voz fingiendo las voces de las personas que pedían ayuda.

KAAABOOOOM

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el escondite ha quedado reducido a escombros.

Solo una parte no se ha derrumbado. Una serie de tuberías esta conectado a ella, al parecer eso es lo único que la sostiene en pie.

Itachi Uchiha siente un airecito anormal a su alrededor. Un pájaro pasa volando a su lado. Abre los ojos y suelta un grito muy agudo.

Se encontraba a 4 metros del suelo sostenido en la bañera.

De pronto se da cuenta de que la espuma de la bañera ya escaseaba y que apenas cubría las partes importantes.

En un micro segundo se ve envuelto en millones de fans. Estas escalan las tuberías como simios y dos logran meterse a la bañera con el Uchiha.

—Es mío.

— ¡No, es mío!

Comienzan a pelearse por Itachi jalándolo por ambos brazos. De pronto ambas pierden fuerzas y sueltan al moreno. Este sale volando por la fuerza y cae de la bañera. Las fans gritan de emoción cuando este cae en sus brazos.

— **¡Por esto odio los bañooos!**

* * *

**Pobre Itachi =3**

**En fin, espero reviews para saber sus opiniones x3.**

**Y muchas gracias a Yo amo a Hidan, Derama 17 y a Valerii Hyuga por sus reviews!!! x3**


	3. Es que es un Genio

**Atención: **Para este cap combine 3 idiomas: japones, español e ingles xD. Para hacerlo encajar =3

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

¡Es que es un Genio!

La cámara esta desenfocada, lo único que se nota son un par de manchas amarillas y color crema de diferentes magnitudes. La escena se enfoca y se puede apreciar al cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sonriendo como cualquier padre sonreiría cuando puede sostener entre brazos a su encantador retoño. (Por que Kushina pocas veces quiere soltarlo la muy tacaña)

Entre sus brazos yace una pequeña criatura que es su viva imagen. Tiene tres rayitas —Por ese entonces apenas visibles— en cada mejilla regordeta. El niño hace ruiditos con sus labios murmurando cosas incoherentes cada que su padre le habla.

—Vamos Naru, di Pa-pá—El Namikaze se esforzaba por vocalizar perfectamente cada palabra para que su pequeño Naruto fuera capaz de repetirlo. No muy lejos de ahí la madre del Uzumaki observa divertida a su esposo.

—Wawawa—Decía el niño mientras agitaba su puñito cerrado.

Minato suspiró deprimido. Una hora con lo mismo y ni un solo cambio.

—Cariño, solo tiene 9 meses de nacido, es muy pronto para el. —Kushina trató de consolar a su marido e intentar hacer que soltara a Naruto.

— ¡No Kushina! ¡Si no logro que lo diga ahora estoy seguro de que tú aprovecharás todo el tiempo mientras trabajo para lograr que su primera palabra sea Mamá! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan desalmada?! —El cuarto Hokage ahora lloraba como un niño que quería un caramelo y que no lograba obtenerlo. —Solo pido que mi hijo diga Pa-pá y créeme que seré el Hokage más feliz del planeta.

—Creí que cuando te casaste conmigo ya eras el Hokage más feliz del planeta.

—…Es que aun no nacía Naru—Minato puso una carita de cachorro mojado y Kushina suspiró.

— Si tú quieres seguir perdiendo tu tiempo en eso—Dijo mientras se dejaba caer el sofá.

El Namikaze suspiró también y se recostó en el suelo. Pasó un largo rato de silencio en el cual solo se escuchaban los balbuceos del rubiecito. En eso el agudo sentido del oído de Minato captó algo.

—¡¡Da…da!! Da-Da—Balbuceaba su hijo. Enseguida se levantó con mucho ímpetu y con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¡¿Oíste eso Kushina?! ¿Lo oíste? ¡Ya esta a punto de decirlo! —Su esposa comenzó a temer por su estado de salud mental. ¿Estaba Minato volviéndose loco?

—P-pero amor…Papá no lleva ninguna Da-Da en ningún sitio—Le recordó mientras se levantaba e intentaba calmar la euforia del Hokage.

—No, no comprendes Kushina—Dijo sin poder ocultar su emoción. —Mi hijo, mi retoño, fruto de mi sangre, Mi orgullo. —Kushina comenzaba a hartarse de tantas maneras para llamar a su hijo. —Mi Naruto, ¡Es un genio!

— ¿C-Como?

— ¡Mira que ya comienza a hablar inglés antes que el Japonés! ¡Es un verdadero Genio!

Kushina sufrió de una dolorosa caída de espaldas de la conmoción. Al puro estilo anime.

—C-cariño, amor, eso es imposible—Dijo con todo el tacto y cariño que pudo para no herir los sentimientos de su amado una vez que se hubo recuperado.

—Vamos Naruto, tu puedes, dilo. Da-ddy, Daddy. —Vocalizó frente a los ojitos azules que lo observaban curiosos. El niño enseguida comenzó a balbucear de nuevo.

— Da-Dad…Daaa—Decía mientras tomaba los cabellos de su padre.

Kushina se sorprendió y comenzó a sentir curiosidad. ¿Era verdad la suposición de su marido? Se sentó en el sofá y no volvió a abrir la boca en ningún momento, esperando ansiosa.

—Daddy—Decía el hombre.

—Daa-Daa. —Decía el bebé

— D-a-d-d-y

— ¡Daddt!

— ¡Eso Naruto! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Otosan confía en ti!

— ¡Dattebayo! —Exclamó sumamente emocionado y con la voz algo atropellada en la "tt" mientras que alzaba ambos bracitos con emoción.

Adelantemos el video…por que emm…el drama de Minato es algo humillante…Y pues es el cuarto Hokage, así que démosle respeto…

Regresamos a escena. Naruto aplaude entretenido después de ver a su padre haciendo cosas tan graciosas. A su alrededor hay un millón de pañuelos usados. Minato es consolado por su esposa.

— ¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Dattebayo!

**Unos Kilómetros más lejos**

— ¡Daddy! —Pronuncia un pequeño de 9 meses de edad recién cumpliditos. De ojos negros y de cabellera oscura.

—Shikamaru deja de balbucear tonterías incoherentes y sigue jugando. Eres problemático —Dice su padre, quién lee una revista de "Como ser un buen padre"

El niño baja la cabeza y sigue con su calculadora digital.

* * *

**Pobre shika ;___;**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y espero reviews. Agradezco mucho mucho muchísísimo a Kumio, Valerii Hyuga y a Yo amo a Hidan (O annie como me dice Momoko que le dicen =3)**

**Igualmente les pregunto: el siguiente cap ¿de quien les gustaría? opciones: a)Sasuke b)Deidara c) Orochimaru . (Quien mas votos tenga será el que salga x3)**

**En fin, también les invito a leer mi otro fic ****ŋαКαmα (El cual por cierto estoy tardando un poco en el siguiente capitulo, pero no preocupen, ¡Lo subire definitivamente!)**


	4. El rap de Sasuke

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**

**El rap de Sasuke**

_Atención Akatsuki: Véase este video bajo su propio riesgo, podrían traumarse al saber lo que su nuevo integrante ha hecho de pequeño. _

La escena no tarda nada en enfocarse, sin embargo lo que se ve es un simple montón de ropas que lleva un montón de collares de oro colgados y una gorra en la cima.

—Tachi ¿Ahoga? —Una manita blanca sale del montón de ropas y un par de ojos negros aparecen bajo la gorra. Sasuke Uchiha tendría unos tres tiernos años.

(N/a: Me gustaría decir que nadie fue herido en la dura travesía para conseguir este video oculto en las profundidades más oscuras del planeta…me gustaría…)

Más atrás en el sofá se encuentran tres personas, entre ellas su hermano mayor Itachi, quién asiente con la cabeza. A un lado de el están los padres de ambos niños (Por que Itachi aún tenía 8 años en ese entonces), la madre con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y el padre con una expresión de fastidio al ser arrastrado hasta ahí por su esposa.

Sasuke tiene un ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas, después de arduas horas de ensayo al fin era momento de mostrarle a sus padres en lo que había estado trabajando toda la mañana. Se colocó en posición y comenzó.

_**Nosotgos los uchihas tenemos ritmo**_

_**Nosotgos los uchihas somos fuertes**_

_**Nosotgos los uchihas sabemos baiglar**_

Mientras Sasuke hacía esto hacía varios movimientos con las manitas. Mikoto reía con ganas mientras que Fugaku e Itachi intentaban retenerlas sin éxito.

_**Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha**_

**_Mi hegmano es Tachi…_-**Pasan unos segundos en los que Sasuke no se mueve**- _Tambgien Uchiha…_**

_**Mi mami es Mikoto **_

_**Y mi papa amargado…Pegdón, Fugaku…**_

Itachi no pudo retener una carcajada.

_**Tachi roba cosas a Papa a escondidas…**_

Fugaku lanzó una mirada severa a su hijo mayor, quién se tensó y dejó de reír.

_**Y mami me lleva a jugar con el dobe solo para hablag con su papa**_

A Fugaku se le resaltó una venita en la sien y Mikoto también dejo de reír para darle una sonrisa nerviosa a su marido.

_**Todas las noches papa se va al bag**_

Ahora Fugaku se puso nervioso. Menuda suerte tuvo de que Sasuke no supiera pronunciar "bar" como dios lo manda.

**_Y toma mucha…eh…eh_-**El pequeño olvidaba sus líneas-** cegveza…**

Eso Mikoto e Itachi lo entendieron bastante bien, ambos observaron con mirada reprobatoria a su esposo y padre respectivamente.

_**Nosotros los Uchihas somos fuertes**_

_**Y mami lava el inogoro con el cepillo de papá**_

_**Tachi tira las verduras al jadín**_

_**Y papa baila cuando Tachi y mama se van a la a acadegmia**_

Cuando el pequeño Uchiha hubo terminado con su presentación toda su familia se encontraba gritándose mutuamente, el que más regaños recibía era Itachi por ambos padres.

Se quitó todas las ropas enormes pues comenzaba a hacer calor y corrió a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich. Toda la tarde sus padres y hermano se las pasaron discutiendo.

Sasuke tendría que dejar de componer canciones con los diarios de su familia.**

* * *

**

**Jajajaja, que mente del mal era Sasuke de pequeño ¿No creen?**

**Dado a que los votos de Deidara con Sasuke empataron....( Y se preguntarán: ¿En que momento empataron?) entonces yo les respondere que mi tambien tenia derecho a votar ;__;**

**Ustedes siempre excluyendo de la diversion a los autores *rincon emo*(?)**

**En fin, el asunto es que el proximo drabble es de Deidara xDD**

**Agradezco un monton a los que me leen! sobre todo a Yo amo a Hidan, Derama17, valerii Hyuga y a Ran-chan!!**

**Por cada review que no dejas una termita acosa a Sasori**

**Mizaki: *con un tarro lleno de termitas* Muajajajaja. Sasori-kun, ven a jugar un momentito~ **


	5. El dentista

**Naruto es propiedad de Mizaki....**

**Kishimoto: ¿Decías algo? *con dos guardias musculosos tras el***

**Que Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto =D**

**Kishimoto: Así me gusta *le lanza galletita***

**¡Galletita! *se tira al suelo***

* * *

El dentista

—No pienso ir. No, no y no. Un—El rubio se cruza de brazos, decidido. Sin embargo una punzada de dolor en la mejilla izquierda lo hace cambiar de parecer. —De acuerdo, iré. Un—Dice resignado mientras se lleva la mano al lugar afectado.

—Entonces sempai, en marcha. —El enmascarado sonríe y comienza a tirar del rubio, quien fulmina a su Kohai con la mirada. Pero pronto se da cuenta de que el aire que impacta con su rostro por la velocidad también afecta a su diente.

— ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Tobi más lento! ¡Auch!

**συσυσυ**

—Deidara-san el doctor lo verá en unos minutos.

Al artista le recorre un escalofrío.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe sempai? —Tobi sonríe radiante bajo la mascara, Madara ríe en sus interiores, ansioso por ver sufrir a su "Sempai"

— No Tobi. Un, tu te quedas aquí—Le deja claro el artista mientras se levanta y deja la revista que leía en su lugar. Sin embargo algo le llamó la atención en las demás salas donde atienden a otros pacientes.

El sonido de taladros que perforaban los dientes, los gritos y gemidos de los pacientes, las sombras de las pinzas que sacaban bruscamente los indefensos dientes desde las raíces. Deidara se llevó la mano a la mejilla sin apartar la vista de ninguna de las puertas.

—T-tobi…ven aquí. Un—Dice con voz temblorosa. El enmascarado se levanta de un salto enérgico y llega dando saltitos a donde su sempai.

—Tobi es un buen chico.

**συσυσυ**

Deidara sentía diferentes artefactos moverse dentro de su boca. A un lado de el Tobi observaba como el buen chico que era. Madara por otro lado reía burlonamente, esperando pacientemente a que la acción comenzara.

El rubio cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lavo los dientes cuando tuvo oportunidad? Konan se lo advirtió por mucho tiempo, y hasta ahora se arrepentía de no haberla escuchado. Un dolor muy agudo lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo y gemir del dolor.

—Eje eg el que me lele—Le explicó al doctor con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El dentista se acomodó las gafas y dirigió la luz a la boca del adolescente para poder observar mejor. Luego de unos minutos terminó y apagó la luz para poder darle un diagnóstico a Deidara.

—Dientes sarrosos y muchas caries—Fue lo primero que dijo. —Tendré que sacarte el colmillo inferior izquierdo y hacerte una limpieza total de toda la dentadura—Dijo al fin mientras veía a Tobi, quien a fin de cuentas parecía ser el mayor de la sala y el responsable de aquel joven. — ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te lavaste los dientes jovencito? —Inquirió a su paciente.

—…No recuerdo. Un—Admitió cabizbajo. — ¿Cómo que me lo van a sacar? ¿Es eso posible? Un.

—Claro que si, eso y mucho más es posible.

— ¿Y me va a doler? —Pregunto temiéndose peor.

—No, por supuesto que el proceso no duele nada —Deidara suspiró aliviado—Lo que viene antes y después de eso…No te mentiré, sentirás una molestia—El rubio se tensó.

—S-Sabe. Un…acabo de recordar de que no traje dinero—Trató de excusarse el artista mientras escondía su cartera. Madara dejó de sonreír.

— "_Oh no Deidara, no te libras tan fácil de esta. Llevo un buen tiempo esperando algo para divertirme, ser Tobi no es nada fácil"_—Pensó mientras automáticamente cambiaba a modo Tobi.

—No te preocupes Sempai. ¡Tobi tiene dinero!

Deidara rechinó los dientes y tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando otra punzada de dolor le vino. Le lanzó una mirada a su Kohai que claramente decía: "¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?"

—No es necesario que gastes tu dinero en mi Tobi. Un—Dijo lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

—Oh no, no Sempai. Yo solo quiero que te sientas mejor—Tobi sonrió bajo la máscara y a Deidara le comenzó un tic en la ceja izquierda.

—Bueno, entonces iré a preparar todo. —El dentista desapareció tras una puerta que parecía ser un almacén.

— Tobi ¿En que estabas pensando estúpido?

— ¿Quiere tomar la mano de Tobi sempai? —Madara trató de sonar lo más Tobi posible, aunque en verdad no le hacía gracia tomar la mano de un mocoso.

— Mejor dame tu cuello. Te estrangulare al mas mínimo dolor que sienta —Deidara sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Pero Tobi es un buen chico

—Tú me metiste en esto, ahora pon tu cuello en mi mano. Un

**συσυσυ**

Tobi pedía a gritos un poco de aire, se retorcía por que su sempai lo apretaba verdaderamente fuerte. Y eso que el dentista recién comenzaba.

A Deidara se le escapó una lágrima. Maldita la anestesia, maldita sea. Sin poder retenerlo más dejo salir un gemido de dolor. La aguja era lo de menos, lo peor era el líquido que le ardía a más no poder.

— Relájate Deidara-kun. Y por favor, suelta a Tobi-san—La asistente sostenía la muñeca de Deidara e intentaba apartarla del cuello de Tobi, cuya piel comenzaba a tornarse morada. Una venita de enojo resaltó en su sien al notar que el rubio no cedía.

—Ya esta, ya esta

Todos los músculos de Deidara se relajaron a penas la invasión de el objeto puntiagudo terminó. El rubio suspiró y al fin soltó a Tobi, quien tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

—Esperaremos unos minutos a que la anestesia haga efecto y luego comenzaremos con la extracción. —Dijo el doctor mientras le daba un vaso de agua a Deidara para que se enjuagara.

El artista se llevó una mano a la mejilla, la cual ahora le dolía aun más gracias a que ese fue el principal punto de la anestesia. Gimió de dolor y de molestia al notar como toda su boca se hinchaba en cuestión de segundos, se sentía un verdadero sapo.

**συσυσυ**

Deidara sintió como su diente abandonaba el lugar que le correspondía, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No sentía nada de nada en la boca.

El dentista volvió la silla reclinable a su posición inicial para luego darle al paciente un vaso de agua con sal para detener la hemorragia que había causado la extracción. Madara estaba enojado, en lugar de disfrutar el sufrimiento de Deidara el también sufrió.

—Ahora la limpieza.

— ¿Gue? —Deidara no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues el dentista de nuevo lo había tumbado y ya metía un pequeño taladro dentro de su boca

**συσυσυ**

Deidara sollozó. Hacía tiempo que el efecto de la anestesia había acabado y no era agradable la limpieza, además de que le dolía un montón la herida de cuando le extrajeron el diente. De la cintura para abajo se le había entumecido todo después de permanecer tanto tiempo tumbado. El se revolcaba por toda la silla cada que el dentista acababa con una de las caries. La asistente tenía que sostenerlo y tranquilizarlo para evitar que volviera a asfixiar a Tobi.

Al final su cabellera rubia había acabado encima de sus ojos a causa de tanto movimiento. Al fin el dentista terminó de destruir las caries y de rellenar los huecos con empaste. Deidara gemía del dolor y sintió un gran alivio cuando pudo bajarse de la silla. Un mareo se produjo después de horas sin tener contacto con tierra firme, pero el buen chico se encargó de sujetarlo.

—Ya ha terminado todo Deidara-kun, he dejado tu dentadura tan brillante que deslumbraría a cualquiera. Por ser tan buen paciente te tengo un premio.

Deidara vio la paleta que el médico le sostenía. Enseguida negó repetidamente con la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la boca, la cual estaba llena de algodones para absorber toda la sangre que tenían unas pequeñas heridas.

—Sempai ¿Quiere que Tobi lo cargue?

—N' segas egtupigo togi, go vog sogo

—No se hablar sempaiés.

—Eges un igiota togi

Deidara alzó ambos brazos para propinarle un golpe a Tobi, en ese momento el dentista localizó algo interesante.

—Jovencito ¿Tienes bocas en las manos?

El artista se mostró confundido. ¿Cómo podía decirlo con tanta tranquilidad? Sin embargo al distraerse y golpear a Tobi hizo una mala posición, las bocas de sus manos fueron a parar contra la sólida máscara de Tobi y estas profirieron un chillido que parecía ser de dolor. Deidara comenzó a agitarlas en el aire gimiendo de dolor para luego darse cuenta de que al menos tres de los dientes de cada mano se habían enchuecado.

—Deidara-kun, me parece que te programare otra cita.

Deidara profirió un grito de frustración.

* * *

**Me pase con Dei-dei? D=**

**Tenía que sufrir lo que es ir al dentista. Es lo mas justo ¿Por que ningun personaje de naruto ha sufrido esa desgracia? **

**Ahora, aunque fue mi querido Deidei, al fin lo ha sufrido uno de los personajes.**

**Agradezco mucho a los que me leen, sobre todo a Sakhory Uchiha, Yo amo a Hidan (Annie =D) Derama 17, Valerii Hyuga y a hanniane**

**Ahora, las opciones de votos para el proximo capitulo: **a) Orochimaru b)Sasori c) Kiba

**Por cada review que no dejas a Dei-dei le sale una nueva caries.**

***Con un frasco lleno de azucar* Muajajaja, ven a comer dei-dei~**


	6. ¿¡OrochiMom!

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama...aunque deidara es mio....**

**Masashi: ¿Que decías? *Ahora con tres hombres musculosos tras el***

**Mizaki: Daaah T-T...Deidara es propiedad de Kishimoto tambien.....****Pero algun dia los fans nos revelaremos y lograremos arrebatarle los derechos!**

**Kishimoto: *con veinte hombres musculosos***

**....Claro que como somos debiluchos, no lo lograremos =D**

**Kishimoto: Eso espero.**

**Aaah, ya lean el cap T-T *rincon emo***

**

* * *

**

**¡¿OrochiMom?!**

El moreno levantó una ceja a tal punto que parecía que podría salirse de su rostro. Sus elegantes rasgos estaban torcidos en una expresión de pura incredulidad, no podía creerlo. ¿Realmente había recurrido a _ese_ sujeto para volverse más fuerte? Tal vez debería acudir a un neurólogo inmediatamente, antes de que perdiera la cordura. Antes de que a _el _se le ocurriera enviarlo a una academia de ballet.

Sasuke Uchiha era de esas personas a las que se les llama _"Cool"_ o como en la mayoría de los casos _"Sexy". _El_no _es un niño mimado…o bueno, al menos ahora no…

Kabuto, a un lado de él, parecía "celoso". Pero Sasuke sabía la razón, el estaba muy seguro después de pensar en una elaborada posibilidad que era confirmada al instante. Kabuto sí es un niño mimado, y eso que no tiene padres…

Miró hacia al frente, era humillante. Los trenes le gustaban, cuando era pequeño. Ahora era todo un adolescente de dieciséis años. Luego estaba el avión, era más aceptable, pero igual de infantil, además aquella _cosa _sostenida en _eso_ era tan asqueroso que parecía tener vida propia, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que _eso _llegara a tener contacto alguno con su cuerpo, ni siquiera con su labio inferior. La nave espacial, casi se tira al suelo a reír con desquicio. Una nave espacial, ¿Eso era un buen chiste verdad?, tendría que recordarlo para después.

Una serpiente, ¿Iba a dejar que un animal le transportara _eso _a la boca? No, pero _el _comenzaba a quedarse sin ideas. Kabuto parecía desesperar cada vez que el Uchiha rechazaba tan buenas oportunidades, al parecer temiendo que a su superior le diera un ataque de ira.

Finalmente, a _el _le llego la idea que podría ser su salvación. Orochimaru sabía que hacer ahora.

— Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si es Itachi?

Sasuke cerró ambos puños. Eso era algo que tal vez podría ser aceptable. Solo tal vez. Examinó una vez mas al sujeto frente a el con la mirada.

Orochimaru…llevaba la misma ropa que su madre, Mikoto, solía usar cuando Sasuke era pequeño.

El Uchiha se enojó, su madre era una persona de una belleza infinita. Orochimaru No. Comenzó a sentir que su madre era insultada. Por que así es, Sasuke no es un niño mimado, el es hijo de su mami.

Sin embargo, tal vez la idea de masacrar a Itachi con sus dientes no era tan mala. Observó la cuchara con comida que Orochimaru ofrecía, luego miro hacia abajo. Era tan humillante, se encontraba sentado en aquella silla de bebé en la que tantas veces había estado a la hora de la comida, cuando no tenía algún entrenamiento.

Al final abrió la boca y comió lentamente, apretando lo más que podía los dientes.

—_Sufre Itachi, Sufre Muajaja__—_Era lo que pensaba el moreno.

—Siempre funciona—Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en el rostro de Orochimaru, acto seguido, el raro serpentístico se fue dando saltitos de caperucita roja hasta el jardín, era hora de regar las margaritas.

* * *

**ewé**

**¿Que les parecio el cap? =3 ¿Algun tomatazo, batazo o sacrificio a jashin-sama? espero que no w**

**En el anterior cap fui muy feliz! no saben que alegre estaba al ver tantos reviews, este fic ha superado mis espectativas *o***

**Quiero agradecer mucho a: Sakhory Uchiha, Yo amo a Hidan, Valerii Hyuga, Derama 17, Hatake Nabiki, *-_shinofan_-*, MitsukiS, Catalunaa, LIZ, Dulccergirl. Karina NatsumiRan_chan y a AkatsukiYaoi**

***Con tanque de oxigeno* OMj, Muchos nombres x.x**

**En cuanto al siguiente cap de Nakama, esta en proceso pero pronto lo subire x3**

**Votaciones para el siguiente cap: a) Sasori b) Sakura c) Hinata**

**Por cada review que no dejas Hidan sufre las consecuencias siendo castigado por Jashin-sama**

***con un libro de: como invocar a Jashin* Muajaja, Hidan ven a rezar conmigo~~**


	7. Una cita para Sasori

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es creación del maravilloso Kishimoto-sama**

**Y algun dia los fans nos revelaremos para quitarle los derechos. Muajajja**

**

* * *

**

**Una cita para Sasori**

No podía creérselo. ¿Cómo era que había acabado en esa situación? Se estrujo el cerebro tratando de recordar, pero fue difícil con tanto estrés acumulado. Sasori No era una persona paciente ni mucho menos tolerante, no señor. El mismo Akasuna solía admitirlo.

Definitivamente tendría que dejar de actuar tan infantil la próxima vez que lo retaran.

¡Eso era! ¡Un reto! Por eso había acabado ahí. Si, ahora recordaba todo con minucioso detalle.

Todo fue culpa del rubio oxigenado que se hacía llamar su alumno. Ese mocoso había despertado su lado competitivo. Se encargaría de darle un buen castigo después.

**~Flash Back~**

—_Danna, en serio me siento mal. Un__—__Decía casi sollozando el joven alumno, arrodillado frente a su maestro y sintiéndose como el hombre más estúpido de todo el planeta. No podía creerlo, él, un gran artista, había caído en un engaño; pero no cualquier engaño, si no de los que más duelen: Un engaño amoroso. El había caído redondito en manos de una degenerada interesada._

_El pelirrojo se masajeo las sienes con irritación. El no tenía por que soportar los problemas de una persona mas, ya tenia suficiente con los suyos propios._

—_Deidara, te lo advertí__—__Se limitó a decir. El rubio se sentó frustrado en el suelo, dejándose caer._

—_Pero Sasori no danna, esa chica no parecía interesada solo en salir con un chico malo o genial…ella…ella solo parecía…_

—_Ella solo era atractiva Deidara, te dejaste llevar por lo superficial. Tu inmadura mente se puso a observar que tan linda era esa chica. Cuando en realidad sus verdaderas intenciones eran salir por unas cuantas horas con un Akatsuki, para írselo a presumir a sus amigas. No lo puedo creer, no te puedo dejar salir solo a la plaza central de la aldea vecina por que regresas con un noviazgo prematuro que solo duro medio día._

—_Danna__—__Se quejó sin poder retener por más tiempo un pequeño y corto llanto, una mezcla entre el gemido y el sollozo. __—__Me estas haciendo sentir peor. __—__Dijo con la voz ahogada mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas. _

_Sasori esbozo una sonrisa cínica._

—_Aunque claro, aunque esa chica en verdad hubiera tenido intenciones de permanecer contigo, estoy seguro de que ella no habría aguantado ni dos semanas a tu lado. ¡No paras de hablar! ¡Solo sabes hacer eso! Y cuando no estás hablando es por que estas demasiado ocupado haciendo alguna clase de berrinche infantil. Las rabietas ya no son para gente de dieciséis años como tú, Deidara. __—__Dijo mientras levantaba sin mucho tacto a su alumno del suelo. Era vergonzoso que este se encontrara a sus pies._

_Deidara enseguida se coloco a la defensiva._

— _¡Eso no es cierto! __—__Dijo sin darse cuenta de que, inconscientemente, había inflado las mejillas. Dándole un aspecto de niño pequeño al instante._

— _Ah, claro que no es cierto__—__Dijo Sasori con sarcasmo mientras con ambos dedos índices "desinflaba" las mejillas del artista menor. A este se le tiñeron las mejillas de carmesí, su maestro no estaba seguro si por la vergüenza o el enfado. Pero parecía una mezcla de las dos._

_Deidara hizo mohines, los cuales solo apoyaban a la teoría de Sasori. Pero pronto una idea iluminó sus ojos y parte de su rostro con una enorme sonrisa burlona._

— _¿Y que hay de ti Danna? Un __—__Inquirió en un tono socarrón. Sasori adoptó un semblante arrogante al instante._

—_Las mujeres mueren por mi__—__Admitió con la modestia que tenía una suegra al describir a su hijo a los padres de la novia. Deidara tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para retener una fuerte carcajada._

—_Si, claro Danna__—__Murmuro sin poder retener más su risa. __—__Si yo, un sexy artista de la roca, no puede con una chica. Tu menos. Un__—__Dijo con la misma modestia con la que el padre del hijo coquetea a la madre de la novia._

—_Cállate enano._

—_Sasori no danna, habíamos acordado que la ofensa de "enano" quedaría fuera__—__Deidara se cruzo de brazos con un puchero. __—__Entonces, si tu en verdad crees que tienes mejores oportunidades con una chica _que_ yo, pruébalo. Yo te reto a permanecer por al menos una semana con una chica. Si pierdes, tendrás que admitir que el arte es efímero. Un_

_Sasori se encogió de hombros. _

—_Si tu quieres…Pero si yo gano tu tendrás que admitir que el arte es eterna._

—_Hecho._

_Y ambos se estrecharon de manos._

—_Pero hay una condición: Yo debo elegir a la "afortunada". Un__—__Deidara esbozó una sonrisa tan grande de la cual Kisame sentiría celos._

_Sasori rió con arrogancia._

—_Como tú quieras, niño._

—_Y recuerda, debes ser caballeroso en todo momento. _

—_No hay problema._

—_Una última cosa. Un__—__La sonrisa de Deidara se hizo aún mas grande__—__ Debes tolerar todos sus caprichos._

_Sasori sudó frio de pronto. Ahora no se sentía tan seguro como antes._

—_S-Sabes Deidara, creo que no es buena idea…_

—_Lo siento Danna, es demasiado tarde para retirarse. Ahora, o aceptas que el arte es efímero, o sales con una muchacha insoportable. __—__Aunque Dei sabía que el ego de Sasori no llegaría tan bajo, no estaba de más poner un poco más bajo presión a su maestro._

_Es obvio que Akasuna Sasori eligió la segunda opción. Deidara casi podía saborear la victoria._

_**~Fin del Flash Back~**_

Y el maldito rubio no había estado corto de opciones. Las aldeas estaban repletas de mujeres que querían salir con los Akatsuki, y no "perfectas" necesariamente.

El estúpido de Deidara había escogido a una rubia de ojos azules. Genial, había escogido a su clon en femenino. El pequeño artista bien sabía que si a alguien no toleraba Sasori, era a el mismo, así que con alguien parecido a el estaría aun mas cerca de la victoria.

Esa rubia movía las pestañas tratando de coquetear a Sasori con tal rapidez que un colibrí se pondría celoso. El Akasuna había adquirido un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda, pero trato de disimularlo.

Tragó saliva y se preparó para hablarle. Debía dar una muy buena impresión.

— Encantado de conocerle, señorita—Dijo mientras le tomaba delicadamente la mano y se la besaba. La chica rio de una manera tan tonta que erizo la piel del Akasuna.

—Mi nombre es Tsuki—Dijo la chica mientras se retorcía un mechón de cabello con el dedo. Eso era, según ella, irresistible para los hombres. Pero a Sasori le parecía que casi se lo quería arrancar de la cabeza.

—Bueno Tsuki, pasemos juntos los días mas felices de nuestras vidas.

**συσυσυ**

—Saso-pon te ves encantador—Otra risilla tonta por parte de la rubia.

—Aaah…si…—Sasori forzó una sonrisa.

Este se encontraba con una camisa rosada que decía con letras blancas y rojas:

I love this cuteness

Y la flecha apuntando a Tsuki. Todos se volteaban para observar raro a la extraña pareja mientras Tsuki se hiperventilaba.

**συσυσυ**

La pareja "feliz" se encontraba agarrada de la mano, dando un paseo por el parque. De pronto un arbusto cerca comienza a moverse extrañamente.

Sasori observo con recelo el arbusto. De la nada un cachorro sale de el.

El pelirrojo suelta un grito muy agudo y salta a los brazos de su novia.

— ¡Me va a comer! ¡Va a querer usar mi brazo de vara!

**συσυσυ**

Ambos succionaban felizmente de ambas pajillas un mismo contenido de batido de fresas. Sasori con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tal vez no era tan malo andar con una chica. Eran agradables.

Ellas sí comprendían que el arte era eterno.

—Sasori, quiero tener dinero y muchos hijos toda mi vida.

**συσυσυ**

Sasori, del lado izquierdo, corría sin parar. Con un extraño efecto de cámara lenta y con el cabello volando, como la escena de un reencuentro. Del lado derecho, Tsuki corría hacia el, en cámara lenta también y con el rubio y largo cabello bailándole por detrás.

—Ustedes dos ¡Váyanse de aquí de una buena vez!

La escena se agranda, dando como consecuencia una escena en la que un enorme ventilador es el que causa aquel efecto. El vendedor, enojado de que no le hagan caso, sube la potencia al máximo.

La pareja sale volando.

**συσυσυ**

El Akasuna suspiró. Ya casi cumplía con el reto. ¡Era el último día! Ya había pasado una semana, en cuestión de dos horas Deidara se vería obligado a aceptar que el arte era eterno.

Y que podía decir, en verdad se las había pasado bien con Tsuki. Ella era muy insoportable, como Deidara, pero lo comprendía. Ella sabía que mientras algo fuera eterno sería lo mejor, demostraría todo su esplendor por toda la vida.

Ahora la pareja se encontraba caminando por el parque, felizmente agarrados de la mano y platicando.

De pronto se escucha un pequeño trueno proveniente de las nubes. Comienza a llover fuertemente enseguida. Pero a Sasori no le importa, hasta que Tsuki comienza a quejarse del frio.

Entonces el Akasuna hizo lo que sintió que debía hacer. Se colocó encima de ella para protegerla de la lluvia, dándole su propia camisa y quedándose el con su cuerpo de marioneta al descubierto.

—Saso-pon, eres tan dulce—La joven se sonroja. Luego cierra los ojos por un momento, disfrutando de la cercanía de su novio.

No muy lejos, escondido tras un árbol, Deidara observaba todo.

Luego Tsuki cometió el error de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Un grito se escucha por todo el lugar. Un grito de terror.

— ¡Sasori! ¿Qué es eso!? —Inquiere aterrorizada, Sasori estaba a punto de responder pero no le dio tiempo. —Olvídalo, no quiero salir con un pez globo. —Y dicho esto salió corriendo, librándose del agarre de Sasori.

— ¿P-pero que?....—Entonces el Akasuna lo vio. Había sido un estúpido, no podía creerlo, el ligero amor del momento lo había hecho quedar fuera de la realidad. ¡Se había mojado y sin ropa que lo protegiera! Lo peor para una marioneta sin duda alguna.

Ahora el pobre pelirrojo se encontraba hinchado. La madera había absorbido toda el agua y ahora el parecía cartón mojado.

De pronto Deidara surgió de su escondite, riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡Que sexy Danna!

* * *

**Jajajaja, pobre Saso xD**

**Perdoooon por tardar tantooo!! es que estoy saliendo de semana de examenes, espero que lo comprendan ToT**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores!!!**

**Muchas gracias a...*toma aire* Yo amo a Hidan, Sakhory uchiha, Valerii Hyuga, Hikarii Sempai, Catalunaa, Hatake Nabiki, Derama17, MitsukiS, , Akasuna no Mary, GeekGirl, SasuMari, Silvermist y Ciel ashenbert.**

**Omj *con tanque de oxigeno* cada vez son mas x-x ¡Y eso me alegra muchooo!**

**Votaciones para el siguiente cap:**

**a) Hinata Hyuuga b) Suigetsu c) Sai**

**Por cada review que no dejas Kakuzu te cobra 5 dólares  
**

**Mizaki: *con las carteras de todas las lectoras* Gracias Zetsu-kun~ Ahora. ¡Kakuzu! Ven a jugar un ratito~~**


End file.
